


Friends and Lovers

by margarks



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margarks/pseuds/margarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was Abby/Tony and how they got together before Yankee White.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends and Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [ncis_lfws](ncis_lfws.livejournal.com) comm.

It started like it always does for Tony; that rush of awareness, that jolt of arousal that always accompanies his first look at a beautiful woman. Abby's beauty was dark, subtle, though she had the kind of personality that lit up a room. He'd felt the pull of her sexuality like a magnet, drawing him to her no matter how much he resisted.

And he had resisted.

Abby was far from a shy, blushing virgin. Just the thought of that maybe Tony grin, but there was something about Abby that brought out all of Tony's usually dormant feelings of protectiveness. Even as he fought the urge to press her up against the nearest wall and feel her sweet body against his, taste those luscious dark lips of hers.

A part of the attraction was the fact that Abby wasn't like any other woman Tony had ever been with.

He'd been attracted to plenty of women in his life, but Tony had never felt this mix of arousal and tenderness. Abby was the kind of girl a guy wanted to take care of, even as he fucked her into the mattress. He flushed at the image that brought to mind.

And he cursed himself for the erection he couldn't hide as he stepped into Abby's lab. There wasn't much he could do about it now, and he wasn't about to go back to Gibbs with nothing.

“Hey, Abs,” Tony said over the music, trying to dazzle and distract her with one of his patented DiNozzo smiles.

She grinned, wide and genuine as always. “Tony!” She surprised him by turning toward him and pulling him into a tight hug.

“Hey, what's this?” he said, automatically wrapping his arms around her.

“I missed you,” she said, her husky voice sending shivers down his spine.

“Missed me? I took a four day weekend, Abs.”

“I know,” she said, wriggling closer before Tony could stop her. She pulled back suddenly, and Tony felt his blush return with a vengeance. “Looks like you missed me, too,” she said, a knowing, sexy kind of smile on her face. The kind of smile that made Tony think of vintage beauties and pin-up girls.

He gave her another grin, trying to bluster and charm his way through his embarrassment. “You know pretty girls always do that to me, Abs,” he said, clearing his throat and trying to pull at least the lower half of his body away from hers. After over a year of being good and keeping his hands off, he'd blown it with an ill-timed erection.

“Hey,” Abby said, her smile turning into a pout that made Tony want to lean in and nibble on. “We're friends, aren't we, Tony?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony said, shaking his head, trying to clear it. “'Course we are. I'm sorry, Abs, I didn't -- “

She put her fingers to his lips and pursed her lips. “Shh.”

He swallowed against the tide of arousal rising in him, but he couldn't help teasing the tip of her finger with his tongue.

“Never apologize,” she said and Tony finished the thought for her with, “It's a sign of weakness.”

He grinned, glad that he hadn't completely alienated her with his inadvertent come-on. “Yeah, I know.”

“Now, I've always thought,” she said, tracing his lips with her damp finger. “Friends make the best lovers.”

“Yeah?” Tony's dick jerked against the seam of his trousers. The fact that he felt more than just lust for Abby still scared him, but he wasn't about to turn down what she was offering. If she was offering, that was.

“Yeah,” she said as she leaned in and pressed her mouth to his.

The kiss was as hot and satisfying as he'd imagined. Her lips were soft against his, her taste underscored by the sugary sweetness of the Caf-Pows she was always drinking. Her tongue rubbed against his and he groaned, hips thrusting against hers.

“Abby,” he said, breathless as he chased her mouth for more kisses.

“Tony,” she said with a teasing laugh. “I have one question for you.”

“Anything,” he said, pressing a kiss to her throat.

“How do you feel about coffins?”

Tony threw back his head and laughed. “So the rumors are true, huh?” he asked, forcing himself to pull away from her. “And I'm not picky. I'm good as long as I'm with you,“ he said with a teasing leer.

“Aw,” Abby said, tilting her head and giving him a look that Tony knew meant he'd won some brownie points. “How sweet.”

“That's me,” Tony said, stealing one final kiss. “How about dinner tonight? I'll take you to Cafe Atlantico,” he cajoled.

She smiled. “Dinner. Then my place.”

“It's a date,” he said without hesitation. His mama didn't raise no fools.

“Now,” Abby said, turning back to her computer. “I got a hit on AFIS.”

Tony snapped back into the moment, checking his watch to see how long it'd been since he'd left Gibbs upstairs. “Right,” he said. “Hit me.”

“Maybe if you're good,” she said, giving him a come-hither look over her shoulder.

“Abs,” he said on a groan. She was torturing him, he thought, shaking his head.

“Patience, Tony, patience.”

“I'm only a man, Abs,” he said, resisting the urge to touch her again.

“And that's what I like about you,” she said, laughing again.

Tony took a deep breath, blowing it out slowly. It was going to be a long day. But he was pretty sure he had an amazing night to look forward to.

He left the lab with a smile on his face.

THE END.


End file.
